


Frozen on the Spot

by WatermelonWorms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kid Iwaizumi Hajime, Kid Oikawa Tooru, Kid Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Pre-Relationship, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Sugawara Koushi-centric, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms
Summary: Suga never thought he'd see them again, but there they were, gaping at him from the other side of the net.Childhood friends Suga, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi are reunited during the Aoba Johsai-Karasuno practice match.SLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kageyama mentioned Oikawa, Suga froze. He couldn’t be talking about Oikawa Tooru, right?

He was.

The Oikawa Tooru from Kageyama’s middle school, and the setter and captain of Aoba Johsai, was indeed Suga’s childhood friend. He hadn’t said anything, of course. Based on Kageyama’s tone and stories, they hadn’t gotten along as well as one would hope.

He had continued covertly listening in whenever Kageyama would speak about him. He found out that his other friend from elementary school, Iwaizumi Hajime, had gone to Aoba Johsai as well, and they were still very good friends.

Suga was ecstatic about this. Even though he felt the burn of being left behind when he had gone to a different middle school than his two friends, he was delighted that they hadn’t lost contact.

Even when they were young, Suga could tell those two had a special bond. Oikawa was petty and dramatic, and Iwaizumi was stubborn, and easily annoyed by Oikawa, but never crossed the line when making fun of him. It was easy to tell how much they cared for each other without even having spoken to either of them, one would only have to observe from afar.

He could never forget them, but he could only assume they had lost their memories of him. He wasn’t upset by that, but it was definitely bittersweet. At night when he didn’t have to mask the melancholy smile, his mind would be assaulted with memories.

Sitting under a tree reading a book, and looking up to find a dirty hand extended to him. Following the line of the skinny arm to see another kid with messy brown hair and a bandaid on his cheek, grinning at him. Seeing the grumpy looking boy with spiky hair and scraped knees standing slightly behind the first boy.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru! The mean one is Iwa chan. Do you want to be friends?”

\-------------

When Takeda sensei first announced their practice match with Aoba Johsai, Suga froze. He quickly plastered a smile on his face. 

He forced himself to participate in the conversation, but all he wanted to do was sit down in the dark so he could process what was happening.

He would see them again. He would see them again for the first time since their last teary day of elementary school before Suga moved school districts.

He asked Takeda sensei questions, and answered his kouhai’s own questions on autopilot. He was too preoccupied trying to stave off the thoughts pelting his mind like a hard rain. Apparently, he was doing well keeping his thoughts off his face because not even Daichi gave him a strange look.

Once the conversation was finally over, Suga internally sighed in relief. He helped clean up the gym as fast as he could, and slung his bag over his shoulder when coach Ukai thought they had cleaned up sufficiently.

He could finally think (freak out) in peace.

\--------------

Daichi had been giving him strange looks for the past fifteen minutes. He knew he looked nervous; he never was visibly nervous for games, especially not a practice match.

He’d been skittishly avoiding being in the line of sight of the members of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team warming up on the other side of the gym. He felt relieved, but also worried when they had entered the gym to find that Oikawa was missing. On one hand, he wouldn’t have to face Oikawa when he ultimately would not recognize him, but on the other hand, the captain being missing was not a good sign.

He’d been spying Iwaizumi whenever he thought no one would notice. His features had sharpened, and he was very built, unlike the twig-like build he had as a child. Suga smiled softly when he noticed he hadn’t changed the way he cut his hair since elementary school.

He was disappointed, but also grateful when Iwaizumi didn’t even glance in his direction. He knew that it was very unlikely he would be recognized, but he still had a glimmer of hope that he was trying to crush.

He watched as Kageyama took his spot on the court by request of Oikawa. That was incredibly ironic, wasn’t it. Not even his childhood friend wanted him to be on the court.

His eyebrows scrunched together.

‘Negativity begone’ he berated himself internally.

He looked up at the sound of a hand hitting the ball with a satisfying ‘smack’. The first serve.

The game passed quickly. His eyes were glued to Iwaizumi. He couldn’t keep his lips from tilting upwards when he saw the way his eyebrows were downturned and his lips recessed together in concentration, the same look he remembered from years ago.

Everything went wrong when OIkawa arrived.

Suga’s eyes widened. Where Iwaizumi hadn’t changed much, Oikawa seemed completely different. Not his looks, those were eerily similar actually. 

His presence in the room was starkly different than he remembered. The Oikawa he knew was dramatic, silly, and maybe a little narcissistic, but not to a damaging degree.

This Oikawa was also confident, but he had an air that screamed dangerous, and his gaze was fixed right on Kageyama.

He knew his mouth was gaping open, but he couldn’t move.

He was frozen.

Oikawa made his way to the court, scooping up a ball before preparing to serve. He had a deadly smirk on his face, and raised the ball in front of him. His gaze flicked to the scoreboard where Suga stood, petrified.

They locked eyes, and it was Oikawa’s turn to freeze. His gaze immediately lost it’s dangerous glint, turning shocked and hopeful.

The ball dropped out of his hand, and both his arms went limp at his sides, not bothering to take his eyes off Suga’s

“Wha-” Iwaizumi started, but was cut off by a whisper from Oikawa that was heard by everyone in the room.

“Kou chan?”

At that name, Iwaizumi froze as well. He forced his head to wrench around to follow Oikawa’s line of sight to the boy with the pretty grey hair and mole under his left eye.

“Suga?” Iwaizumi’s voice was stronger than Oikawa’s, and reverberated around the room due to everyone else watching the exchange in silence.

Suga was the first of the three to break out of his trance. He lifted up his hand in a small wave, and gave his childhood friends a bashful smile.

“Holy crap!” Oikawa exclaimed, a wild grin stretching across his face and he ran across the court, and ducked under the net to get to Suga.

Iwaizumi, who would usually be Oikawa’s impulse control, just followed him under the net. He looked completely astonished, like he didn’t even believe Suga was standing only feet away from him.

Suga shrieked when Oikawa leaned down to wrap his arms around the back of his upper thighs and lifted him into the air. He spun them around. Suga was scared they would topple over, and gripped onto Oikawa’s shoulders so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

By the time Iwaizumi made it over to them they had stopped spinning, but Oikawa was refusing to let Suga down.

Suga allowed an ecstatic grin onto his lips, and buried his face into Oikawa’s fluffy hair while Oikawa’s face was pushed into his neck. Iwaizumi wrapped his strong arms around both of them for a short hug, but pulled back, smacking Oikawa on the back of his head lightly.

“Let him down already” He scolded.

Oikawa pouted, but gently set Suga down.

“Aw, you are so short, Kou chan!” Oikawa said, looking Suga over.

“Kou chan?” said a different voice from the court. They all looked up to see Daichi looking completely lost.

“Oh- uh, we went to the same elementary school?” Suga explained, but phrased it as a question.

Kageyama let out a distressed noise, and drew everyone’s eyes to him. When he noticed all the stares in his direction, he flushed and stiffened.

“Suga san? Why didn’t you tell us you knew, uh, them?” Kageyama asked, his eyes bugging out of his skull.

“Well, you didn’t ask, did you?” Oikawa responded playfully.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that, but both of them turned back to Suga.

“I thought we’d never see you again, Kou chan” Oikawa said, looking down at Suga.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you two even remember me” He said, scrunching his face up.

“How could we forget you? Oikawa talks about you at least once a month” Iwaizumi tried to screw his face up in an annoyed expression, but he failed miserably.

Suga laughed at that. “What could you possibly have talked about?”

Suga was surprised when a slight blush spread across Oikawa’s cheeks. Iwaizumi looked away with a face that told Suga he knew something that he didn’t.

“Can we get back to the match? You can talk after” Aoba Johsai’s coach shouted across the gym.

“Yes, coach” Iwaizumi and Oikawa said, straightening up.

“You better not disappear again” Iwaizumi playfully glared at him.

“I didn’t disappear, I changed school districts,” Suga said, raising an eyebrow.

“Talk to you after, Kou chan” Oikawa winked and gave him a peace sign.

“I’m not going anywhere, Tooru, Hajime” he nodded at both of them with a small genuine smile.

Daichi promptly spit his water on the ground at the use of their given names.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this says it’s completed, but I’m planning on adding a little bit more. It might be a little while because I want to focus on my other fics. There aren’t any cliff hangers so don’t worry! :D

Oikawa was distracted the rest of the game. He kept glancing over to where Suga was standing with one of Karasuno’s first years by the scoreboard. Whenever they made eye contact, Suga gave him one of the wide, sunny smiles Oikawa remembers vividly from his childhood. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t doing much better. He kept looking over to make sure Suga was actually there, and that he hadn’t made him up.

Neither of them were playing up to their normal standard, far too giddy to really concentrate on the ball. They saw Suga laugh and roll his eyes whenever they fumbled the ball because they were staring at him. Oikawa walked straight into the net while waiting for Karasuno’s serve to come over the net. Suga hadn’t even attempted to hide his laugh as he tried to detangle his fingers from the cords. He was pointing straight at him, with his eyes squeezed shut in mirth, and Oikawa couldn’t even pretend to be upset. He was just too pretty when he was laughing.

Oikawa was slightly upset at the loss to a trainwreck like Karasuno, but shook it off. He hadn’t been there for most of it, and he had more important things to worry about. Those things being the grey haired setter staring directly at himself and Iwaizumi.

He smirked confidently, and dragged Iwaizumi behind him by the wrist, though there was barely any protest from his friend, who was just as eager to talk to Suga. 

When Suga saw where they were headed, he turned to face them fully, slightly annoyed that he had to look up at both of them. He reached up, and wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders, pulling them down slightly into a hug. They hugged him tightly as well, Oikawa more than Iwaizumi.

He saw his teammates as well as the rest of the Seijoh team watch them curiously out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged it off, and closed his eyes and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Iwaizumi had enough. He pulled back saying to them “Ok, that’s enough of that”

“What? Are you still terrible at feelings?” Suga asked playfully, but respected Iwaizumi’s boundaries.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but Suga could tell he hadn’t taken offense.

“It’s been so long, Kou chan. I’ve got to catch you up on all the drama” Oikawa said enthusiastically.

“No, you don’t” Iwaizumi said. He’d already heard all of it, and he didn’t need to hear it again.

Suga laughed and bonked them both on the top of the head. “Don’t be such a killjoy, Hajime. Now, tell me everything” He said, turning to Oikawa.

“Hey! Why’d you hit me too?” Oikawa asked, rubbing the top of his head even though Suga knew it hadn’t hurt.

“You’ve got a very hit-able face” Suga replied immediately.

“I’m getting out of here before you two start gossiping” Iwaizumi tried to walk away, but Suga grabbed his wrist, and Oikawa held him around the waist from behind.

“You aren’t going anywhere, Iwa chan” Oikawa singsonged.

“Yeah, you can’t get rid of us that easily” Suga added, mischievously. 

Iwaizumi huffed, but didn’t attempt to shake them off.

They were all brought out of their own world when Daichi called to Suga.

“Hey, we are leaving soon, Suga” 

He was standing a few feet away from the three friends tangled together, awkwardly holding his own stuff as well as Suga’s.

“Oh, uh” Suga attempted to reply, looking downcast that he’d have to part from his friends so quickly after seeing them again.

Oikawa eyes lit up, having an idea. “Couldn’t you stay for a little longer? We could get bubble tea or something?” he asked Suga pleadingly.

Suga furrowed his eyebrows, debating. He turned back to Daichi.

“Go on without me. I’ll take the train back”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled at that, but Daichi tilted his head in concern.

“Are you sure, Suga?”

“Yeah. I’ve got money for the train, and I’ll text my parents”

Daichi nodded, and handed over his bag after Suga had extracted all his limbs from the messy embrace he’d been in. Daichi made eye contact with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, silently communicating a painful death if they even thought about hurting Suga.

Daichi was about to turn to leave, but was stopped when Oikawa began speaking.

“Wait! Is that-” he exclaimed pointing at something hanging off Suga’s bag.

Suga blushed, embarrassed, but held his bag up so they could get a better view of the blue volleyball keychain attached to the zipper of his bag. The paint was chipped off in some places, and it had a few scratches and dents.

Oikawa’s face lit up in recognition and awe, and he ran over to his own bag across the gym with an excited “Wait here”, like Suga had anywhere else to be.

He scooped up his bag and ran back over to Suga and Iwaizumi, almost tripping in his haste. He unclipped something from his own zipper, and held it out for Suga to see. It was a plastic key chain of an alien head. It’s bright green color had yellowed and dulled over the years, but it was still recognizable to Suga. He gently took it from Oikawa’s grasp, and smiled down at it in delight. 

Daichi was about to ask what was going on, but Iwaizumi gave a slight shake of his head, and gestured at the two grinning idiots.

“You still have it?” they said at the same time, and laughed hysterically. Iwaizumi slapped a hand over his eyes, pretending to be annoyed at his friends. Daichi scrunched his face in confusion, but stayed silent, waiting for someone to explain. Suga turned to face him.

“On the last day of elementary school, we gave each other these keychains” he explained, holding up the volleyball and alien so that Daichi could see.

“And you kept it” Oikawa singsonged at Suga, flicking the side of his head.

“You kept it too, dumbass” Suga raised his eyebrows and smirked as Oikawa spluttered.

“You are both equally stupid” Iwaizumi said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“If you had a keychain from Kou chan, you would have kept it too” Oikawa teased, taking back the alien from Suga, and thrusting it in Iwaizumi’s face.

“Wait, I thought all of you were friends. Why wasn’t Iwaizumi part of… this?” Daichi asked, waving his hand in the general direction of the keychains hanging off their fingers.

“We were” Suga says, clipping the volleyball keychain back on his bag. “Tooru and I were just-”

“Really weird” Iwaizumi cut him off.

“Rude, Iwa chan! You are just jealous of me and Kou chan’s special bond” Oikawa flapped his arms, theatrically pretending to be hurt by Iwaizumi’s words.

“Oh, is that what you are calling it? I thought it was called being in lo-”

Suga’s eyes widened, and he slapped a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth. He looked over to his teammates, most of whom seemed to be confused, but Daichi and Asahi were raising their eyebrows at him.

“Shouldn’t you be getting on the bus?” he asked, trying to change the subject. Daichi crossed his arms, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips, but before he could say anything, Oikawa spoke.

“Tobio chan, was there something you wanted to say?”

Kageyama was standing stiffly, not even blinking as he stared at the three friends. He looked vaguely constipated, and Suga would have laughed, but he was too relieved by the change in subject.

“Uh” Kageyama started, surprised at being addressed. “Why… Why an alien?” he asked dumbly.

That, however, made Suga bark out a laugh. Out of all the things he could’ve asked, he asked that? He bent at the waist, huffing and trying to stop himself from laughing. Kageyama was getting redder by the second, and he wanted to say he wasn’t laughing at him, but that was exactly what he was doing. He settled on flapping an arm in Kageyama’s general direction, and hoped it looked apologetic.

“I thought you two went to the same middle school?” he asked when he was finally able to get a full sentence out.

Kageyama just looked even more confused. Iwaizumi decided to take pity on him.

“This loser over here is obsessed with aliens. Like tin foil hat and documentary level obsessed” he said.

“There’s no proof against the existence of aliens!” Oikawa shouted back. But turned, surprised, when Suga said the line with him in a scarily accurate impression of him.

“What? You’ve used that line ever since I first met you. Of course I remember it” Suga reached up to bop him on the nose, and Oikawa went pink. Even his ears and neck flushed brightly.

They all jumped when they heard the sound of a bus honking, and Daichi rounded up all the members of Karasuno except Suga to head to the bus, already planning his apology to Takeda sensei for their lateness. 

When Daichi saw Suga at school the next day, he pretended that he hadn’t glimpsed the three of them from the bus window. Iwaizumi had been grumpily giving Suga a piggyback ride while Suga was reaching down to clasp Oikawa’s hand where he was walking beside the two. 

The two setters had been blushing profusely, but weren’t trying to hide it. Daichi felt kind of bad for Iwaizumi, but knew he was just as happy as Daichi that those two had finally gotten their shit together. Daichi hadn’t even seen the two together for that long, and even he knew they were crushing on each other.

It must have been infuriating for Iwaizumi all those years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I absolutely love making Iwaizumi third wheel with Oisuga. Don't ask me why because I don't know either. <3
> 
> Guess who just got prescribed medication for their anxiety? It's me. It's kind of ironic because the idea of antidepressants is giving me so much anxiety when that's what they are supposed to help with. I'm taking my first dose tomorrow. :P
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments! I love when I get feedback :D


End file.
